


Sleeping Errors

by jammiehhh



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, short and random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammiehhh/pseuds/jammiehhh
Summary: Error has trouble sleeping and his partner Ink helps.





	Sleeping Errors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Ink and Error are a bit OOC and the story is cringy,,, Enjoy!

The night was quiet. The house was quiet. Everything was quiet. 

The only thing cutting through the silence like a knife were soft, shallow breaths, coming from a dark skeleton. The skeleton sat up in a fairly large bed, another skeleton fast asleep beside him, snoring softly. 

The awake skeleton had just woken up from a unpleasant nightmare, and sweat dripped down the side of his cranium. Mumbling to himself, he proceeded to swing his legs over the side of the bed and get up, but a warm skeletal hand gently gripping onto his arm stopped him.

Turning his head, he saw it was his partner, Ink Sans. He had a small, tired smile, and there were dark rings under his eye sockets. 

"Ruru..? Are you okay, baby..??" He mumbled out, sitting up and releasing the other's arm. A nod came from the darker skeleton.

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare." Error, the dark skeleton, shifted around to move closer to Ink. Ink hummed softly, resting his head on Error's shoulder and closing his eyes. Error smiled lightly, his hand entwining with Ink's hand.

"What was it about, Error?"

At his question, Error heaved out a sigh. "I dreamt that you left me. Your dust covering your scarf and paintbrush. Your dust scattered everywhere. Dust on me." Error couldn't help but let out a choked sob. Ink opened his eyes wearily, looking up at Error and squeezing his hand gently. 

"Oh, Error..."

Ink clambered into Error's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "Baby, that won't happen. I won't ever leave you."

Error hugged Ink, bringing him close. "How are you sure...?" He stared at Ink with a small, sad smile. Ink sighed lightly. "I'm not sure, Error. But, I promise that will never happen, and I'll be with you for as long as we live." Ink nuzzled his face into the crook of Error's neck, planting soft, feathery kisses on his neck. Error hummed lightly, his face lighting up in a light yellow. 

Ink smiled, pulling away and staring at Error with love. Error stared back at him, his hands moving to rest on Ink's hips lightly. 

"I love you, Ruru."

Error chuckled softly at the nickname, leaning in.

"I love you too, Kiki."

The two shared a short, loving skele-kiss, eyes closing in happiness. After pulling away, Ink slipped off Error, snuggling into the bedsheets. Error laid back, pulling Ink in to snuggle him.

Soon after, the two were fast asleep, smiling and holding each other close.


End file.
